1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for detecting a clogged nozzle in an ink cartridge and, more specifically, to a device and method for detecting a clogged nozzle and automatically unclogging the nozzles to allow the proper printing operation of the electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Background Art
Sometimes, one of a couple nozzles that are used in an ink cartridge is clogged and ceases to allow ink to be expelled from the cartridge. This can happen when foreign matter gets inside of a nozzle or when a nozzle is not used for a while.
Generally, one only detects that a nozzle is clogged when one visually detects voids in the printing that is performed on a cut sheet of paper. These spots that are formed by the failure of ink to appear on the paper indicates that at least one nozzle may be clogged. To clean the one nozzle that is clogged an electric signal must be sent to each nozzle causing the nozzles to eject ink. This can be inconvenient because it requires a user to check each printing visually to insure that every nozzle is working properly. This can slow down a user's efficiency at document production and lower consumer satisfaction with the purchased printer. Accordingly in a conventional case, there has been a problem that the existence of dot-open of printed papers must be checked one by one in order to detect clogged nozzles.
I believe that it may be possible to improve on the contemporary art by providing a method and a device for automatically detecting the clogging of a nozzle and then automatically sending the necessary signal to clear the nozzle and allow unimpeded printing.